1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flat display apparatus capable of decreasing an emission of an electromagnetic radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus having a cathode ray tube (CRT) is used as a monitor of a television receiver set, a measurement and control system, a personal computer (PC), etc.
The display apparatus having the cathode ray tube (CRT) has large size, heavy weight and high power consumption.
A flat display apparatus is smaller and lighter than the display apparatus having the cathode ray tube (CRT). The flat display apparatus is classified into a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic electro luminescent display (OELD) apparatus, etc. The LCD apparatus has various characteristics, for example, such as high luminance, high efficiency, uniform luminance, long lifetime, thin thickness, light weight and low cost and so on.
A timing signal, a data signal, a driving signal, an image signal, etc., are applied to the LCD apparatus. A portion of the signals is generated from an integrated circuit of a printed circuit board (PCB). The LCD apparatus radiates electromagnetic radiations formed by the signals.
Power consumption of a backlight assembly that supplies an LCD panel of the LCD apparatus with a light increases in proportion to a size of the LCD panel. Therefore, an amount of the electromagnetic radiation radiated from the LCD apparatus increases in proportion to the power consumption of the backlight assembly.
In particular, the integrated circuit generates an electromagnetic radiation of high frequency. Therefore, an electro magnetic interference (EMI) may occur.
When the electromagnetic radiation is radiated to an electronic instrument or a human body, a malfunction of the electronic instrument or a human disease may occur.